infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chifuyu Orimura
Chifuyu Orimura (織斑 千冬, Orimura Chifuyu) is Ichika Orimura's older sister, and is currently his homeroom teacher, and also the first year dorm supervisor. She was the former Mondo Grosso champion before retiring and is also a close friend to the IS creator, Tabane Shinonono. 'Appearance' She is a tall woman who has long black hair, which is split into parts in a similar manner to Ichika. She wears a formal white shirt, with a black overcoat, black skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. For IS Practice, she would change into a white jogging suit. 'Personality' She is seen to be very stern and strict, even to her own family. As seen when she tells Ichika to call her Orimura-sensei instead of Chifuyu-nee (literally meaning Older Sister). It seems that many girls admire her, and call her things like Onee-sama, and Chifuyu thinks how amazing that all of the idiots have come into her class (referring to her students). Despite her strictness, it seems she also has a different side, that of a normal woman who enjoys drinking (which apparently even Laura does not know of, despite having trained under her for a full year). In a way or another, Chifuyu seems particularly annoyed whenever the girls start making disturbances inside the school, especially if such cases would involve Ichika. She is also very protective of her brother, as he's the only family left after their parents abandon them. Some of the characters noted that her closeness with him is a little suggestive, such as: *When Maya says that they must be very close to notice Ichika's habit of clenching his left fist, she blushed slightly. (In the novel and manga, Chifuyu got her into a headlock after she teases her) *When she tells the others not to worry when Ichika was facing off with the unmanned drone, only to betray her own feelings when she unknowingly adds salt to her coffee. *In the anime, during the Silverio Gospel Arc, Chifuyu is seen angry when she learns of Ichika's mission is a failure, but becomes angrier (probably at herself) when she learns that the mission is a failure also resulted in Ichika's critical injuries. Moreso, during episode 9 of the anime, Ichika is seen blushing profusely after seeing his own sister in a rather revealing black two-piece swimsuit. After seeing Ichika's reaction, Charlotte angrily points this out, stating that "he didn't look at the girls like that when they showed him their swimsuits", then asking Ichika if "Orimura-sensei was his type", to which Ichika quickly denies while still blushing. Charlotte also acknowledged Chifuyu as an official rival for Ichika's heart, although Ichika misinterpreted Charlotte's words as anxiety for their volleyball match. Because of this, Houki and the other female casts see her as a possible obstacle to getting to Ichika, especially when she mentioned that she would not give him up easily (in Volume 3, Episode 10). 'Relationships' *Ichika Orimura - Her younger brother. During her retirement, she looked after her brother and raised him by herself after their parents abandoned them. Although Chifuyu's tough most of the time towards her brother, she deeply loves and cares for Ichika as she sees him as her only family. Chifuyu was also the one who enrolled Ichika to the IS academy to keep him safe from other countries. *Maya Yamada - Her assistant homeroom teacher. Chifuyu holds a mutual respect towards Maya, complimenting the latter's skilled abilities at using the IS. She sometimes calls her Yamada-kun. *Tabane Shinonono - A close friend of her. Not much is known of their relationship yet but they do sometimes contact each others secretly to exchange IS information, such as about Laura's VT system. She is a huge contrast to Tabane, who is extremely hyperactive and cheerful. *Houki Shinonono - The younger sister of her close friend Tabane and the childhood friend of her younger brother, Chifuyu shares an intimate sisterhood relationship with Houki. *Lingyin Huang - Chifuyu seems to be on bad terms with her, hitting her head when Lingyin first appeared in Ichika's class. *Laura Bodewig - A student that Chifuyu had trained during her time in Germany. Laura holds Chifuyu in high regard. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' She is known world-wide as the first generation pilot who won the first Mondo Grosso, and the finalist of the second. Her skills are considered top-notch, in that she had to go against other IS representative cadets of various countries while wielding only one weapon, and had to deal with the energy-depletion of her sword. She seems to have been trained in the art of kendo, as in the past she once taught Ichika how to wield a real katana. An example of her skills was when she had to defend Ichika against Laura using a only a katana against Laura's beam saber. ISEpisode7.png|Chifuyu using a katana to stop Laura's attack Possible-IS.png|Possible IS She also shows a great attention to details on IS combat, as shown when she was giving Ichika (and later Cecilia) a lecture on their flaws, wearing them out in the process. It is stated by her, and Ichika, that she was the previous pilot of a first generation IS, and was once the wielder of the weapon Yukihira (being used by Byakushiki), and she was a legend in it's use, being that Yukihira was the only weapon she wielded during the Mondo Grosso. It is also hinted by Tabane Shinonono in episode 10 that Chifuyu Orimura might be the White Knight. *Tabane: I wonder who that White Knight was? Right, right Chi-chan? (In a cheerfull teasing manner) *Chifuyu: No Idea *Tabane: My guess is that her bust is 88cm... (Chifuyu getting pissed, thus hitting Tabane on the head) 'History' 'Plot Synopsis' 'Episode 1: "My Classmates are All Girls"' Chifuyu is introduced to the main storyline as a homeroom teacher at the IS Academy and Ichika's older sister. She punched him for being an idiot at introducing himself and for calling her "Chifuyu-nee" (she insists that he calls her "Orimura-sensei" (Professor Orimura) at school). After she introduced herself, the whole class got excited, mentioning that they came to the Academy just to see her, praising her IS talents. As Chifuyu silenced the class, she started explaining the year's content. Ichika tells to the audience about Chifuyu's past: She's a Mondo Grosso champion but one day she retired, and that now she's become a teacher. Ichika never saw her home and he feels stupid for having worried about her. Later, in a lesson, Ichika seemed to be struggling with the course so Maya cheerfully suggest him to ask any question since she's her teacher. Ichika replied that he didn't understand anything, surprising Maya so she asked the class if there is anybody else who don't get anything, which nobody responds. Chifuyu asks if Ichika has read the reference book before attending the IS Academy, which he says he accidentally threw it away. Chifuyu hit him on the head with a book and forces him to memorize another copy of the reference book in 1 week. The next morning at the cafeteria, Houki is in a cranky mood and tells Ichika to call her "Shinonono-san" and not Houki. When 3 other students (Honne Nohotoke and her friends) came to sit down besides Ichika and start talking to him, Houki leaves. They asked about Ichika's relationship with Houki, which he tells them that she's a childhood friend and that they went to the same Kendo Dojo when they were in 1st grade. Chifuyu claps her hand and tells everybody to eat quickly. She reveals that she's the dorm supervisor for the First Years and that she'll make anybody run 10 laps around the training ground if they're late. In the classroom, Chifuyu tells everybody to vote for a Class Representative for the Interclass Tournament in two weeks. Two girls nominate Ichika, much to his surprise. Suddenly, Cecilia protests and says it's humiliating to have a man as a Class Rep. She then challenges Ichika to a duel. When he asks about how much of a handicap he should give her, the whole class laughs and says that men were only stronger than women before the IS and that if men fought against women, the war wouldn't even last 3 days. Chifuyu finally approves the duel and books it for next Monday in Arena 3. 'Episode 2: "Class Representative Runoff!"' Ichika is told by Chifuyu that he will be provided with his own personal IS for his match against Cecilia, a rarity since there are only 467 IS Cores that were created by Tabane Shinonono before she disappeared. Relieved, Cecilia says it wouldn't be fair if she fought with her personal unit and that Ichika were stuck with a training one. A classmate then asks Chifuyu if Dr. Shinonono is related to Houki, which the teacher answers they are sisters. As the whole class is shocked and starts bombing Houki with questions, the latter snapped back by saying that Tabane has nothing to with her and that she has nothing to tell the class about her sister. Chifuyu smiles and tells Maya to starts the lesson. One week later, in the battle arena's waiting room, while Ichika and Houki were arguing about the past week's Kendo training, Maya announced to them that Ichika's IS has arrived, the Byakushiki. She then explains the IS's Absolute Barrier system which puts the IS pilot's safety at first priority. Upon touching the Byakushiki, Ichika gets the same feeling of "understanding the machine without studying it" as back in the time at the IS entrance exam. He then flies out to the arena. Cecilia is waiting for him in the air with her Blue Tears, saying that if he apologizes now, she might consider forgiving him, but he refuses. As Ichika's shield is being destroyed by Cecilia's sniper, he takes off a blade and makes his way towards his opponent all while dodging her snipers. While they're fighting, Maya commented on how amazing Ichika can operate an IS even if it's his first time. Upon Chifuyu's saying about Ichika's habit to clench his left hand meaning he'll make simple mistakes, Maya comments on Chifuyu's observation as an older sister. When Cecilia tricks Ichika that she has more than 4 weapon and fires 2 bombs, he couldn't dodge and got hit. Everyone gets worried but Chifuyu says that he got saved by his unit. Everyone gets shocked to see Ichika's IS in another form, the 1st Shift. While Cecilia is surprised that he's been fighting with the default settings the whole time, Ichika discovers his weapon, the Yukihira Type 2, the same sword his sister Chifuyu used. Praising his sister, Ichika decides that it's time to stop being the one who gets protected and that from now one, he'll be the one protecting his family. As he easily dodge and cuts down Cecilia's bombs and was on the verge to strikes her, the match announcer declared Cecilia winner, much to everybody's surprise. Later when Ichika incomprehensibly lost against Cecilia, Maya and Chifuyu explains that Ichika lost because his shield energy is depleted and that a barrier-neutralizing attack deals damage at the cost of his shield. Maya then says that Ichika's IS is currently on standby, but he can deploy it any time he summons it, giving him an IS practice book. [[Infinite Stratos Episode 3|'Episode 3:"The Transfer Student is my Second Childhood Friend"']] [[Infinite Stratos Episode 4|'Episode 4:"Showdown! The Class League Match"']] [[Infinite Stratos Episode 5|'Episode 5: "Boy Meets Boy"']] [[Infinite Stratos Episode 6|'Episode 6: "My Roommate is Young, Blonde Nobleman"']] [[Infinite Stratos Episode 7|'Episode 7: "Blue Days ~ Red Switch"']] 'Episode 8: "Find Out My Mind"' Chifuyu and Maya are in the monitoring room to witness the long awaited match. The fight has started and Ichika immediately went on to strike first at Laura, but is stopped by her AIC. As Laura prepared to shoot Ichika while he's paralyzed, Charles appeared behind Ichika counter-attacked Laura with her Rapid Switch but Houki interfers stating that she won't have them forget about her. Laura felt that Houki was in her way so she used her tentacles to remove her out of her business against the boys. While Ichika and Laura fought, Charles defeated Houki first and resumed his battle against Laura. During the fight, they discover the AIC's weakness: Laura can only focus on stopping one enemy per time. They then use different "sacrifice-and-attack" combos to slowly defeat her. Ichika got his energy shield exhausted and Laura took advantage to pin him down to the ground but Charles keep protecting him with her Ignition Boost, stating that it's the first time he's using it. Charles then used her Shield Pierce weapon to brutally punch Laura's shield multiple time and exhausting her armor. Laura, fainting, is suddenly consumed by her IS and transforms into a large dark mech that matches Chifuyu's fighting style. Angry about this, Ichika decides to fight against it but Houki holds him back telling him that he doesn't have to do anything. Chifuyu sends an instructor troop to solve the matter. Meanwhile, Charles offers Ichika enough energy to manifest his sword, making him promise that if he loses, he'll have to wear a female uniform to school starting the next day, embarrassing Ichika and Houki. After Ichika got enough energy, he went to cut through the mech and save Laura. In the hospital, as Laura wakes up and Chifuyu starts explaining about the VT System (Valkyrie Trace System), a research banned under the IS Treaty and it was equipped on Laura's IS. Chifuyu then asks who Laura Bodewig was, and that if she's nobody in particular, then it's fine but she will have to become the Laura Bodewig from now on. Chifuyu leaves and says that Laura cannot become her, making the girl laugh happily by herself. 'Episode 9: "Ocean's Eleven!"' Chifuyu is seen shopping with Maya in a swimsuit boutique when they hear Ichika and Charlotte's voice in the changing room. Curious, they open the curtains and Maya got shocked to see both of her students in the changing room. Ichika and Charlotte then gets a moral lesson from Maya in the middle of the boutique about drawing a line even as classmates. At the beach, Maya tells everybody to enjoy themselves and to return to the inn in time for dinner which everybody screamed "Yes!". Later on, Maya arrives and ask if she can play volleyball with Ichika's gang, bringing Chifuyu in an attractive swimsuit which everybody praised. While everyone's playing volleyball, Cecilia is seen chasing Lingyin, probably discovering that she faked her drowning just to get closer to Ichika. Lingyin ran into Chifuyu's breasts and both of them get scolded. They then have fun playing volleyball for the rest of the day. Later at sunset, it is revealed that Houki skipped the whole seaside school event (although she wore a swimsuit). Chifuyu joins her and asks if it's about Tabane that troubles her mind, she hesitated. Chifuyu then tells Houki that tomorrow's the 7th of July, a date where Tabane usually shows up. [[Infinite Stratos Episode 10|'Episode 10: "Thin Red Line"']] [[Infinite Stratos Episode 11|'Episode 11: "Get Ready"']] [[Infinite Stratos Episode 12|'Episode 12: "Your Name Is"']] 'Quotes' *''"That idiot sure is having fun. You've seen him clenching his left hand, right? It's a long time habit of his. When it happens, he usually messes up even the simplest things."'' -Chifuyu to Maya about Ichika's habit (Manga Chapter 2) *''Chifuyu: "Laura Bodewig." Laura: "Yes?" Chifuyu: "Who are you?" Laura: "Who am I?" Chifuyu: "If you're nobody in particular, perfect. Then you're Laura Bodewig from now on. And...you can't become me." Laura: (laughter)'' -Chifuyu to Laura in the hospital, after the inter-class tournament (Episode 8) *''Chifuyu: "So, what do you guys see in him?" Ichika's Harem: "Umm?" Chifuyu: "Well, he can be pretty helpful. He's good at housework and cleaning. And he can give great massages. He'd be beneficial to any woman. So? Do you want him?" Ichika's Harem: "Can We?!" Chifuyu: "As if." Ichika's Harem: "Ehh?!" Chifuyu: "If you are a true woman, go with the attitude of wanting to snatch a man. Try to get to my level, kids."'' -Chifuyu to Ichika's Harem about his qualities and what they have to do (Episode 10) 'Trivia' *Chifuyu's name in kanji means a thousand (Chi, 千) winters (fuyu, 冬). Thinking of it, her name matches her cold personality. *Chifuyu's seiyu, Megumi Toyoguchi, is also the seiyu of Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist. Megumi-san uses a deeper and lower voice for her cast as Chifuyu Orimura. *There are speculations that Chifuyu is actually the pilot of the IS "White Knight", as Tabane Shinonono has once referenced her to be related to the "White Knight Incident". (Volume 3 & Episode 10) Category:IS Academy Teacher Staff Category:Character Category:Female